fear_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Amy Newman
Amy Newman is a main character and the main protagonist of the 2007 natural horror/thriller film Prey. She is the wife of Tom Newman, and stepmother of his two children, Jessica and David. Background Little is known of her background, other than that she met Tom Newman on a flight to Chicago, and went out with him after he asked when the plane landed, being surprised when she saw him as she was getting into her taxi as he had a plane to catch to New York. They fell in love and got married, much to the outrage of her new stepdaughter. Eventually, Tom, a hydroelectric engineer, got contracted to supervise the building of a new dam in South Africa, deciding to bring Amy and his kids along. She also became a smoker, doing so when nervous or stressed. Prey Amy Newman made her debut in the film arriving in South Africa, alongside her husband, Tom, and two stepchildren, Jessica and David. As she got off the plane, Newman threw up, her husband telling her he was glad she waited until she got off to do so, before they all boarded a transport and went to Leopard's Rest Lodge, where they were to stay on this venture; Tom had come to South Africa to supervise the building of the dam. When they reached the lodge, she and Tom enjoyed a nice swim in the pool, making out some while sharing a drink. Later at supper, Newman laughed at a comment Jessica made, much to offense as she resents, but Tom gets up to go talk to her instead, asking Amy to stay put. She later went for a smoke, overhearing them talking by the pool, before later discussing this trip with Tom went they were bedding down. When she felt sure Jessica was scarier than any animal there, Tom suduced her, asking how he could make it better, her laughing while falling for it. The next morning, they all woke up early to go on a game drive, her wishing Tom could come, but he had to work. As she entered the car, Newman asked Jessica if she thought this would be fun, but was ignored. On the drive, their guide, Brian, one of the rangers, decided to go off the main road to help find more animals. When David needed to use the restroom, Brian pulled over and walked out with him, armed with a rifle, after Amy asks him about safety chances. While they were out, she started to talk to Jessica about their lives now, but before much could be said, the latter alerted her something was wrong outside, them both being terrorfied to see a lioness eying David, becoming more so when a lion appeared behind him and Brian. Amy got out and tried to draw its attention, only for it to signal the lioness to charge. She and David both got back inside the car, but since he couldn't fast enough, Brian shut himself out to keep them safe and was killed before their eyes by the lioness, to their horror. Afterwards, they were stalked by the pride, consisting of two females and a male. Afterwards, Newman was mocked by Jessica, and later refused to allow anyone to get out of the car to get Brian's rifle, before giving David some water. Later that night, as there was not much water to go around, Newman allowed them all to open the door and a window and drink some when it started to rain. The next morning, after David and Jessica located the keys Brian had taken with him, Newman, after Jessica mocked her again, told her they would be having a talk after this was over and got out to get the keys. When one of the lionesses appeared, she quickly got the keys and ran back, barely making it in time. However, her sense of direction was off and in her haste, Newman drove the wrong way and crashed the SUV, which then wouldn't crank again. Afterwards, she and Jessica argued again, she later followed after her when a helicopter flew by without seeing them, holding her sobbing stepdaughter as one of the lionesses charged them. However, she was shot through the head by a native hunter, who with his friend, started to skin the lioness, seemingly uninterested in Newman and her stepchildren's situation. Back in the car, she seemed sure they were poachers and she and Jessica got back out and asked if they new where water was. After they reasoned out what they mean't(they didn't understand English very well), Jessica went, with Newman's hesitant consent, with one to a get water, while she stayed behind with David. Later, the remaining hunter(the one with the gun) was attacked and killed by the remaining pride members, with Newman quickly telling Jessica to get in when she got back. However, the last hunter went looking for his friend. Later that night, Newman and Jessica discussed how she first met Tom, her revealing it was on a plane and concluding the story by assuring her he and her mother had already divorced by that time and that she never would have gone out with him otherwise. Seconds later, they heard something outside, which was the hunter getting back. They let him in, only for the lion to smash through the already cracked windshield and drag him out, leaving behind his 12 blade skinning knife. Barricading the hole, they fall back further. The next morning, Newman and her stepchildren discuss their situation, her assuring them in the hopelessness of it that she would not allow them to die and they resolve to use all they had with them to survive. Handing Jessica the knife to use to secure the seats against the opening, Newman had David make a list of inventory, saying also that they would use the padding of the floor to make shade. After all this was done, She told David to stop looking at the hyenas outside at the dead hunter's body and show the inventory. When he revealed a lighter, at first assuming it was Jessica's, Newman revealed it was hers and revealed her secret that she smoked when stressed or nervous, which they both promised to keep. Later, David told them all the hyenas had suddenly just left, the lion quickly arriving thereafter, and Newman telling them to just ease the hole shut again. Not long afterwards, he moved off and they heard a car on the other side of the raven. Though Jessica wanted to get out and call to them, Newman did and succeed in alerting them, before seeing one of the lions in the grass and returning to the car. Delighted when one of the men turns out to be Tom, they become afraid when the last lioness appears by him, which was killed by the man with him, Crawford. However, the lion appeared and killed him, before forcing Tom under the car when they couldn't get the door open. After she learned this, Newman used one of the tools to break open the gas tank and told her family to run for it after drawing the lion's attention. After getting her lighter to work, she lit the cloth fuse, causing the truck to explode and kill the lion. Though she seemed to have been killed, Newman appeared beside the fire and reunited with her family, Jessica taking her hand as they all walked back to Crawford's car to return to the lodge. Skills Though it was mostly not shown in the film, Newman is a very intelligent woman, managing to figure out a way to kill the lion in the film by using the truck as a weapon and blowing it up. When she was motivated, she was able to muster up enough strength to break open the gas tank in the film, albeit using one of the tools in the truck. Personality Newman loves her husband very much and is very proud of him. Though her stepson David took well to her right off, his sister, Jessica, did not and was very rude towards her at first, them reconciling towards the end of the film. She had shown to love them both also, openly declaring that she would not let them die. By nature, she is very polite and kind to others, but has shown to have a temper if pushed far enough. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Survivors Category:Female Category:Alive